percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
James McAim
History Hilary McAim was a talented pianist and singer who traveled around New Orleans, performing for a living. In time, she caught the attention of the greek god Apollo, who courted her. James McAim was born soon afterward. Apollo was so pleased, he promised her anything in the world. Hilary asked that her son be remembered forever, as a great figure in history. Apollo swore it would be so. Little did they know, Hades was plotting against them. For years, New Orleans had been a place of competition between the god of the Underworld and the god of Music, each of them trying to be recognized as the major god in the city. As a countermove for Apollo inhabiting the City of Saints with one of his demigod children, Hades twisted the power of Apollo's promise to Hilary, so that James would be remembered in infamy. Years passed, and James excelled in the arts. Through the theater, he learned swordplay and archery. He made first place in nearly every State Festival he competed in, and he made the basketball team at his school. He was happy. Then Apollo showed up. The Tragedy of James McAim The Prince of Time On James's sixteenth birthday, Apollo appeared to James, explaining (and ignoring James's protests about) the greek god. Without further ado, Apollo warped his unwilling son to Camp Half-Blood, where he fell out of the sky in a fiery ball and crashed into the forest. Luckily, he was found by Nolan Swift, who had been recing the local nymphs, and taken to the cabins. Soon afterward, due to his rather dramatic entrance, James was chosen as part of the team of demigods that were being sent out to retrieve Rachel Dare after she was kidnapped by the remnants of the Titan Army. Nolan Swift, Tsumi Tanake, Jordan Tempestas, James, Kari Kamiya, and Courtney Cetascius travelled across the country, fighting lycans, dragons, and similar monsters. Along the way, they ran into the last three surviving Hunters of Artemis, who had been attacked and slaughtered by a large group of giant spiders. The Hunters joined forces with the Campers. The group finally reached Mount Othrys, where Prometheus, who had taken command of the Army, greeted them warmly. The Titan of Forethought invited the heroes into his council room, where the worst monsters, such as Medusa and Kampe, were gathered with the remaining Titans. Prometheus boasted loudly about his accomplisments, saying how over the years he had gathered an army of DemiTitans under Kronos's nose, and his experiments with cloning. He revealed that he had needed the DNA of a clear-sighted mortal (Rachel) in order to create a DemiTitan clone of Kronos, which he named Thymos. He boasted loudly of his plan to use the DemiTitans to overthrow the gods and place himself on the throne of Olympus. With that, Prometheus sent the group on their merry way, with over a hundred Loup Garou snapping at their heels. Nolan manages to transport his Teammates safely to camp, where they alert their fellows and prepare for war. At sundown, the Titans transport their army into the Camp, where a battle ensues. James fights Hyperion, and manages to defeat him using the Blessing of Apollo. Prometheus then sneaks up on James, stabbing James with his own sword, killing him. After the battle, and after Tsumi killed Thymos, the Fourth of July Fireworks are held. Kari, who had feelings for James, was weeping in her cabin when Courtney and Jordan came to visit her. The siblings comforted her and took her to the celebration outside. Once outside, she sees the spectral of James watching her by the lake. Kari ran to him, but the figure disappeared, leaving behind an echo of quiet laughter and a feeling of contentment. Kari turned around, joining her friends to watch the fireworks. Tsumi is startled when he sees the ghost of James, and a feeling of trepidation overcomes him. Some instinct tells hims that this isn't the end of James..... The Bane of Olympus Coming soon..... Personality James is an outgoing, sarcastic, and artistic personality. He loves riddles and a good story. Before his death, he tried many times to write an epic novel, though never finished any of his stories. He holds a very powerful grudge against his father. Demigod Powers *James never misses what he aims for, whether with a rock, knife, arrow, or basketball. *The ability to heal minor wounds. *Can play guitar, saxophone, and the bagpipes. *Excels in the musical and artistic areas. Category:Guywithafedora Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Apollo Category:Character Category:Original Character